The little moments with you
by Lupinanx
Summary: Beruani college AU. Bertholdt and Annie have known each other since preschool, but he has never had the guts to get close to her. Their last years at the same school are approaching. If he wants a chance with her, it's now or never. Lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"First day at college, huh?" Reiner said as he looked at Bertholdt who was stunned by the mere size of the building. "Yeah... I'm glad we all got accepted into the same college too."

"Especially Annie, right?" Reiner said smirking. Bertholdt looked down with a shy smile. "W-well yeah, why shouldn't I-I mean she's our friend just like all t-the oth-"

"So are you actually planning on talking to her this year or are you just gonna keep starring at her like a creep?" Reiner interrupted.

"I've talked to her before...! Like... that one time where..."

"Face it Bertholdt, you're hopeless" Reiner sighed. "The next few years are gonna be your last at the same school as her. It's your best chance to get close to her."

"Right..."

They walked in and up the stairs to the first floor to find their dorm rooms. Their room was in the middle of the hall with Marco and Jean in the room left of them and Eren and Connie in the room right of them and at the end of the hall, Annie and Hitch.

Their room was rather small with a bed in each side, a window in the middle, a dresser and a closet for clothes. They unpacked their stuff and went to explore the area to find their friends.

Outside the building was a big garden and yard with a cherry blossom tree in the middle. Benches were placed around and in behind the college a giant forest.

"AAAAAAHHHH. That's not how you play football, Sasha!" Connie shouted as he ran from the fierce hunter. They were trying to play football, but it was more a friendly fight of who could handle getting tackled to the ground the most. Marco seemed to be reading a book of math's on a bench with Jean, who was pretending to not be interested. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were hanging around the big cherry blossom tree in the middle of the yard.

"Reiner! Bertholdt! It's so good to see you again!" Christa embraced both of them with a hug, barely able to get her arms all around. Ymir followed behind her, giving them a quick smile.

"Hey Christa. Good to see you too." Reiner chirped.

They chatted for a bit when Bertholdt got distracted by the sudden appearance of Annie walking by on the hall inside with Hitch by her side. Her hair was glistening in the sunlight. His gaze following her through the window and as she disappeared again behind a corner. Ymir noticed Bertholdt's absent mind and gave Reiner a resignedly look. He nodded back at her in agreement with a slight sigh, almost as if they could read each other's minds. _That boy needs help_.

* * *

Next day their first class was science with their teacher, Ms. Zoe, who may or may not have drunken six cups of coffee before her morning class and was now bit over energetic.

Bertholdt was the last to arrive before the teacher. "Hey Bert! Saved you a spot." Reiner shouted from the back row. He was sitting next to Annie and scooted to the right when Bertholdt had made his way up, so he could sit next to her instead. "Hey Bertholdt." Annie hummed. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"Ah! Yea... sorry. I've just had a busy summer I guess. But its good to be back in school don't you think?"

"I guess so."

 _Ah! What were you thinking! You haven't seen her all summer and that's all you've got to say to her!?_ Bertholdt opened his book to hide his face in and the rest of the class went by in silence.

When class was over everyone walked towards the exit. "Hey Annie, didn't you mention earlier that you were struggling with science?" Reiner asked. "I bet Bertholdt could help you study."

Bertholdt turned red. "Is that okay with you Bertholdt?" Annie asked the stunned boy.

"Sure! I'd be glad to." He scratched the back of his hair trying to withhold his cheeks from turning too red. "We can meet up at the library when our classes are over."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Bertholdt headed towards the library. Annie was already sitting there alone by the table at the window. "Hey Annie, are you ready to start?" He sat down beside her and took out his science book.

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering if we could start with the- uh... could you tell me what that word is?" She pointed at the page.

"Sure it's- wait, do you have trouble reading?"

"No! It's just- I-I can't tell you. It's embarrassing..." She looked away from him with a frustrated expression and arms crossed.

"I promise I won't make fun of you." He reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, but hesitated and pulled back.

"Alright..." She turned to face him again. "I use glasses for reading, but I only wear them when I'm alone, because everyone used to make fun of me when I was a kid. They look horrible on me. I hate them." She pulled a pair of glasses from her jacket, placing them on the table and leaned forward to burry her face in her hands.

Bertholdt went quiet not knowing how to respond. He reached for the glasses, examining them in his palm. He cleared away the hair from her face and gently placed the glasses on her astonished face.

"Well, I happen to think they look quite cute on you." Annie's eyes lit up. Bertholdt gave her a tender smile. Realizing what he had said he quickly tried to turn the attention back on the book they were supposed to be reading, now with Annie being able to read properly.

* * *

Time quickly went by and it had turned dark outside when they had finished reading.

"Thanks for helping me Bertholdt..." Annie said timidly.

"Anytime." He chirped.

"It looks like we missed dinner. I'm starving." Annie croaked.

"I-I brought a sandwich from home i-if you're hungry." Bertholdt stammered. "I-it's in my room. You can have it if you want." He awaited her response, fidgeting his sleeve with sweaty palms.

She nodded and walked by his side to their dorm. Bertholdt went into his room with a sleeping Reiner in one of the beds. He found the sandwich and handed it to Annie.

Annie took the food and turned around to get to her room. Bertholdt turned from her as well but suddenly felt two arms wrapped around him from the behind. "Thank you." Annie whispered.

"It was nice seeing you again." With that she let go and walked to her room. Bertholdt still frozen could barely turn his head to see her walk away from him. He gained a glimpse of her face as she passed the door. Was she... _smiling_?

 **Authors note:** Oh boy, my first real fanfiction like ever - I got a lot of cute ideas for how the story would unravel, so let me know if you like this first little chapter and if you want me to write more and feel free to suggest ideas :,3 Don't really have more to say right now sooo, remember to drink water and have a nice day :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It was first class early morning. Most students had arrived at their assigned spots.

Bertholdt and Annie were chatting when Reiner arrived and sat down next to Bertholdt.

He was only half asleep when Bertholdt had come into the room the previous night. he heard everything and gave Bertholdt a quick thumbs up with a smile. Bertholdt blushed lightly and scratched the back of his neck.

"I didn't know you wore glasses, Annie. They look good on you." Reiner said confused but happy.

"Yeah. Thanks." Annie said. She was still a bit skittish when wearing them around others, but having Bertholdt by her side made her feel more at ease, since she knew he didn't think badly of them. She shared a quick smile with Bertholdt. His eyes were calm; almost to tell her that everything was alright.

Jean, who was sitting in the row in front of them, turned around to face them. "So did you guys hear about the party that's going down this Friday? I bet it'll be a blast. Music, alcohol and lots of chicks." He said with a cocky smile.

"Yeah I'm sure the girls must be swarming around you with that horse face." Ymir butted in. Her seat was to the right of Jean's and Marco to his left. Jean just growled at her with muffled words.

"I think it could be fun." Marco smiled.

"Of course we'll go, right Bertholdt?" Reiner asked.

"I guess. Sure."

"So where's it held?" Ymir asked Jean.

"Third floor's got a pretty big empty room and it barely gets used of what I've heard. It even has a balcony."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Friday rolled by. Annie was lying in her bed reading a book. Hitch was sitting in front of the mirror by her bed, brushing her hair and putting on make-up. She was wearing a short sand colored dress with slightly high heels that matched. "Please don't tell me that's what you're gonna wear tonight." Hitch yelped. Annie looked up from her book. "I wasn't really planning on going." Annie mumbled. "You know I don't like parties..."

"But I need a wingma- uh wingwoman. You can't just leave me alone with so many cute guys around." She walked over by Annie and sat down on her bed.

Annie rolled her eyes, lifting the book up closer to her face.

"Don't you wanna dance with that cute guy you were hanging with earlier this week? He's so tall and handsome! And I noticed you were home late that evening hehe."

Annie's head jumped up from the book with a fluttered expression.

"I don't know what you're implying, but nothing happened. He just helped me with homework and then followed me home."

"Aw c'mon you can tell me! Not even a kiss or anything...?"

"No!"

"In that case..." Hitch smirked, "this party might be the perfect chance to get close to him."

"And what if I don't want to get close to him." Annie groaned.

"I know you do." Hitch giggled. "Your cheeks are turning red just talking about him." She pointed at her face. Annie brushed her hand off with a provoked face. Hitch laughed a bit and grabbed her hand. "Please?" She pleaded with puppy eyes.

"If I say yes will stop bothering me?"

"Maybe." Hitch grinned.

"Fine. I'll go." Annie sighed.

"Alright! Now lets find you something nice to wear." Hitch dragged Annie from the bed before she could even get to protest.

* * *

Bertholdt went to the third floor where the party was held. The room was rather larger with windows only on one wall and a door that lead to a balcony. The lighting was dim with colors flashing trough the darkness. Most people were dancing. Thomas was acting as DJ in the corner, playing some pop song. Sasha and Connie were binging punch and eating all the snacks. Marco was hanging around Armin. Jean was already a bit tipsy, trying to smooth talk an uncaring Mikasa and Eren was just aggressively breakdancing by himself.

Bertholdt was wearing a white shirt with a blue sweater with dark pants. He wanted to look good without overdoing it. He was already sweating from nervousness. What was he gonna say to Annie? Would she reject him if he tried to dance with her? What if he ended up embarrassing himself? All his thoughts suddenly went silent when he saw her entering. His jaw dropped as his cheeks reddened. He had never seen her in a dress before. It was a simple white piece, but stylish. She was hiding a bit behind Hitch was already greeting people. Despite how beautiful she was to him, she didn't look very comfortable in those clothes.

"Checking out Annie are we?" Ymir jump scared him from behind and put her arm around his shoulder. He gasped and snapped out of his absent state.

"I wasn't- uh..."

"You know you could always just talk to her instead of drooling on the floor. It's painful to watch you being so awkward."

His jaw tightened, his heart beating faster. Ymir grew a vicious expression with a smutty grin.

She deepened her voice to match that of a boy. "Hey Annie, nice dress!" She yelled as she gave Bertholdt a tough push in her direction and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Bertholdt?" Annie asked confused.

"Ah! H-hey Annie. I like your d-dress." He shuddered, sweating even more than he did already.

"Thanks..." They both went quiet and starred awkwardly into each other's eyes.

He cleared his throat. "So uh... are you thirsty? I could get you a drink."

"Sure." She put her hand to her face to scratch her nose.

He walked over to the snack table trying to calm him self down.

Reiner rested his arm on the table beside Bertholdt. "So how are things going?" He asked.

"I don't know how to talk to her, man..." Bertholdt sighed.

"Yea, girls are complicated... I've been trying to get Christa to dance with me all evening, but Ymir is hovering around her like a hawk. I gotta go to the bathroom, good luck." Reiner gave him a light punch on the back as he left. Bertholdt turned to find Annie where he had left her, but couldn't spot her anyway, until he turned his head to look out the window. She had gone outside on the balcony. He walked to the door and went outside, closing the door behind him. No one else was there but them.

"Got your drink." He said in a soft voice.

"Yea, thanks." She grabbed the cup from his hand. "Sorry, I just had to get away from... everything. I'm not really into loud music and so many people. Hitch insisted I went with her, but she disappeared into the crowd with some guy." Annie chuckled. "I don't actually drink alcohol. I just wanted to be polite."

"Oh." Bertholdt laughed with a kind smile.

The stood beside each other, both leaning over the parapet of the balcony, looking at the stars.

A light breeze flew through their hair. It was pretty chill outside, but not freezing.

Inside Ymir had spotted them outside and pulled Reiner to the window.

"Looks like they're getting along, huh." Ymir laughed.

"It's not enough." Reiner pointed at the DJ. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You got it." Ymir grinned.

"Can I confess something silly." Annie yelped. "I really hate this dress... and these shoes. I don't get fashion. I don't really care what I wear as long as it's comfortable."

"Huh... I think it looks good on you." He giggled nervously, his eyes squinted as he took a sip of the drink. The corner of her mouth curved a tiny smile.

"Uh, It's getting pretty cold, don't you think?" Bertholdt asked. "Are you alright with going back inside?"

She nodded in response.

* * *

People were still dancing to some sick rock inside. Ymir spotted the pair strolling along and whispered something to Thomas, who was in control of the music. He gave her a thumbs up with a wink.

"Do you want to dance maybe... W-we don't have to if you don-." Bertholdt asked anxiously, but Annie cut him off before he could start blabbering.

"Sure." She agreed.

Just a moment after, a slow love song suddenly started playing. Ymir and Reiner fist bumped with a smutty grin on their faces.

Bertholdt froze in place again, starring nervously at Annie, who was frozen as well.

The others around them had started dancing in pairs of two to the slow song.

"U- uhh heh..." Sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"Well... don't just stand there. We were supposed to be dancing right?" Annie insisted with a mildly frustrated but shy expression. Bertholdt cleared his throat and tried to shake off his anxiety.

He trembled as he gently placed his hands around her waist. She didn't reject his touch and took a small step closer to place her arms around his neck. They starred in awe at each other. Annie's eyes were lit, almost glowing in the darkness. He bit his lip, his muscles were tense. He tried to lead the slow dance step by step. They were swaying back and forth to the music, not breaking eye contact for a moment. Bertholdt was both terrified, but also feeling at ease at the same time.

He had the love of his life in his arms He could barely believe it. It felt more like a dream than anything. He didn't even care about everyone else in the room anymore. All he saw was her; her blue eyes blissful gaze made his heart melt in his chest.

Annie leaned in closer, placing her cheek on his chest, her arms still around his neck, now with her eyes closed and a soft smile forming on her lips. Bertholdt's heart skipped a beat. He wrapped his arms around her back, keeping her close, still swaying to the music. He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her, starring in both shock and fascination. She seemed so peaceful. It was almost painful how she could be that calm. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. All he knew was, _he never wanted this moment to end._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The sun shined in Bertholdt's eyes, waking him from his sleep. He was alone, as Reiner had already left hours ago. He liked to sleep in on the weekend mornings, this Saturday being no different, especially after yesterday's late night party. It still felt more like a dream to him than anything. _Did I really get to dance with Annie?_ He thought to himself. He found himself burying his face in his pillow with a flustered smile. He could barely think of anything else, but the way she had looked at him that night. Was it a look of awe and love or was she just flattered, because no one had danced with her before, he couldn't decide. Nothing much really happened after that. When the party was over, everyone just went back to their dorms. A few people had gotten a bit too drunk and had to be carried out. He said goodnight to Annie as they left as well.

He heard some eruption outside and got up to take a look. Outside of the window, at the end of the schools' ground, on the footballs field, people were running around seemingly playing some kind of game. He was curious so he put on a shirt and went down to join the assembly.

The weather was pretty hot, despite it being early fall and the sky clear of clouds. He found a crowd of people surrounding the side of the field, among them his friends, though only the girls. All the guys were running around on the field.

"Hey Christa," he greeted with a smile. "What is everyone up to?"

"Hey Bertholdt!" She cheered. "I think the guys are playing football or something."

"There's a petition to joining the team," Ymir explained. "Your gender doesn't matter, but it seems only the guys are interested. You could always sign up as cheerleader if it's not your thing though. You'd look damn sexy in a miniskirt," she laughed.

"Very funny," Christa groaned and elbowed her.

"They are only training right now. You should go join them if you want to," Christa suggested.

"I don't know..." he mumbled. "Sport's never really been my thing."

"You know, Bertholdt," Ymir proceeded. "Girls dig football players. I'm sure Annie would be impressed." She winked at him with a grin, putting her arm around Christa's neck.

"Ymir!" Christa grunted. "Leave him alone already. Not everyone is as straight forward as you. If he wants to be subtle with her, let him."

"I'm just saying he-" Bertholdt backed away from the two arguing girls. It was nice to have Christa around to handle Ymir. He knew she was just trying to help him get close to Annie, but her methods were a bit too much for him. _Maybe she's right though_ , he though. I _t wouldn't hurt to look cool in front of Annie at least_. He went through the crowd out on the field. It wasn't a lot of people spectating them, but it was still enough to make him feel nervous.

Jean, Connie, Reiner, Eren and some other guys he didn't recognize where there. Reiner caught the football midair and watching Connie trying to tackle him was almost embarrassing, though his persistence was impressive.

"Bertholdt!" Reiner yelled. "Catch!" He threw the ball towards him with great speed. Bertholdt almost screeched, putting up his arms to protect his face and somehow managing to catch the ball as it hit his stomach. He panted from the shock. Eren ran towards him, trying to snatch the ball from him. Bertholdt panicking not knowing what to do just put up his arms holding the ball.

"Are you kidding me," Eren grunted. He was jumping trying to reach it, but he was too short. Jean started laughing hysterically at him. Bertholdt was still flustered and frozen in place.

"Shut up!" Eren yelled angrily, forgetting about Bertholdt and now running towards Jean.

"Throw the ball!" Connie called out. Regaining focus he awkwardly threw the ball towards Connie, who missed it and stumbled after it as it rolled afar.

"What got you out here?" Reiner asked cheerfully as he jogged towards Bertholdt.

"Oh, I just thought I would try it out you know," he responded, scratching his hair, not sounding very convincing.

"I'm signing up as quarterback," Reiner announced proudly. "You think Christa's gonna sign up as cheerleader? That sure would motivate me." He spotted Christa on the sideline and put up his hand to gesture her. She smiled and waved back at him, but Ymir put her arm around her waist to pull her closer, giving Reiner a mocking grin.

To Bertholdt surprise he spotted Annie a few feet behind Ymir and Christa. It seemed she had just arrived. He didn't think she was into sports, but then again, neither was he and yet he was here.

She had her hoodie pulled over her head and hands in her pockets. He tried to subtlety wave at her. She noticed and turned her head to smile at him.

"Watch out!" A voice suddenly yelled from the field. Bertholdt turned around quickly, the last think he saw being the ball flying towards his face - and black.

...

When he opened his eyes again, he found Reiner, Jean and Annie standing over him. He was lying in a bed in a small white room with a desk, some posters on anatomy and television in the upper corner. His head was pounding and he was feeling dizzy.

"You okay, man?" Jean asked. His voice filled with concern, which was pretty rare for him.

"W-what happened?" Bertholdt groaned.

"Jean kicked the ball. You happened to be in the way and got knocked out pretty bad," Reiner explained. "You were unconscious for almost an hour."

"It was an accident of course," Jean added. "I'm really sorry."

"We carried you up here to the nurse's office. She said you got a light concussion and needed to rest." Reiner continued.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," Annie added. Bertholdt's cheeks turned pink.

"Don't you guys wanna go back to the game?" Bertholdt asked. "You shouldn't miss the petition because of me." He ran his hand over his forehead. It was still pretty sore from the hit.

"You sure?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, really. I'll be fine," he assured them.

"In that case. Annie, why don't you stay here to look after him? You are not gonna play anyway," Reiner suggested smirking.

She nodded with a soft croon to agree.

The turned around and went out the door. Reiner jerked his head for a second to wink at Bertholdt. Bertholdt gulped, his cheeks turning hotter than before.

Annie was standing next to the bed, looking down at him.

Bertholdt tried to force out a sentence to break the awkward silence.

"It's n-nice of you to look after me." He stuttered. His eyes looking everywhere, but her.

"It's my fault you got hurt," she whimpered apologetically. "I distracted you from the game."

"It's not your fault," he insisted. "I should have been more focused on my surroundings."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She padded his head. His eyes wandered frantically around the room, still trying to avoid her.

"Well, I-I just need to rest right."

"I could go find a movie if you want. At least then you won't be bored." He finally build up the courage to look at her. "Sure." His eyes felt tired, but he managed to smile at her as she left.

He let out a long sigh and sat up. He was sweating and his heart pounding rapidly. He still felt awkward around her, even though she was so calm.

About 15 minutes had gone by when Annie came back.

"Sasha lent me a movie," she said. "I have no idea what it's about, but it's all she had."

"It's perfect," he giggled nervously.

"I brought a blanket too. I thought you might get cold."

He cleared his throat and hugged his knees. "Y-yeah, thanks."

She pulled the blanket over him and went over to the DVD player.

She walked back to the side of the bed where Bertholdt sat. "Scoot over."

"Huh!" Bertholdt almost chocked on his spit.

"You expect me to just stand here all day?" She asked, clearing her face of her bangs.

His lower lip was trembling as he scooted to the side of bed, now sweating intensely.

She sat down beside him, their shoulders touching. She was unnaturally calm, as if they had known each other forever. She pulled the blanket over her legs. It was quiet, other than noise from the movie, none of them looking at each other. Bertholdt was frozen; he had no idea how to react. He hated himself for being so awkward, especially around her. He wanted to be brave - he wanted to make a move. The two of them alone. It was the perfect chance. Wanting to seem cool, he thought of something to say.

"Sooo eh... have you ever-" he cut himself off as he noticed a spider crawling up his chest. His words turned to a low high pitch screech, his eyes planted on the spider and his mouth gaping.

Annie noticed the frightened boy and started laughing like crazy. Bertholdt's gaze widened, his eyes turning to hers. He had never heard her laugh before. It almost mesmerized him.

She laughed so much a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"Are you serious," she laughed, rubbing her eye to dry it off. "How can a big guy like you be scared of something so tiny." She reached out and removed the spider from his chest. "Look how cute it is," she teased, holding it up in front of him, before putting it down on the floor. Bertholdt turned red like never before. His eyes turned wet and his lips shaking. He felt so embarrassed, but at the same time filled with joy, as he had made her laugh.

"Some spiders are venomous," he claimed, trying to save what little pride he had left.

Her laugh faded out and she smiled at him with soothing eyes.

"Sure they are," she said cheerfully.

Bertholdt pulled the blanket over his shoulders, hiding his nose and pink cheeks. Annie leaned her head on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat as he felt her hair against his cheek.

He tried to distract himself with the movie playing in the corner. There was a car broken down on the road in the middle of the night in the rain. It seemed to be a horror movie of some kind.

A jump scare suddenly occurred with a loud thunderclap. Annie jumped in her seat, stealing most of the blanket from Bertholdt and throwing it over her head in one swift move.

Bertholdt tried to keep in his chuckles from how cute he thought she looked.

"How can a tough girl like you be scared of something like that," he teased her, pulling down the blanket from over her head to reveal her blue eyes giving him a mixed look of embarrassment and annoyance.

"I won't tell anyone you screaming like a little girl and you won't tell anyone about me," she mumbled. "Deal?"

"Sure," he laughed.

It was beginning to turn dark outsides and the movie had turned to ominous music again. Bertholdt suddenly felt a pressure around his right arm. Annie had wrapped her arms around it, essentially as to protect herself from more upcoming scares. A scare did appear and her grip tightened. He almost felt kind of proud that Annie, a girl who seemingly could take anything and anyone on, had chosen him as her shield, even if it was just from a silly horror movie. He unwrapped his other arm from the blanket and padded her forehead to shield her eyes from the screen.

"I'm so getting back at Sasha for this." Her voice was muffled as her mouth was buried on his shoulder. He chuckled and wrapped his hand tighter around her head, slowly nuzzling her hair with his thumb. He could feel her heartbeat against his arm. It got slightly slower than before. His arm around her made her feel calmer.

They stayed like that for a while. Just the two of them with silence between them and the calming touch of his hand. Annie almost started to like the movie, just because it was an excuse for her to cuddle up next to him.

The door suddenly opened and the nurse, Ms. Ral entered.

"Hey, I just wanted to check up o- oh hi there," she looked confusedly at Annie. "I didn't know you had company. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she laughed.

They both jumped up and sat straight, not facing each other, cheeks turning red.

"N-no it's fine," Bertholdt laughed nervously.

"I just wanted to tell you, you should be able to go back to your room if you want to, as long as you just stay in bed for a few days."

"Oh okay then," he answered as he got up from the bed. His head was still a bit dizzy and everything turned to a big blur for a few seconds. He could feel his body was about to fall over. Annie noticed and quickly pulled his arm around her shoulder to support him.

"I'll walk him back," she told the nurse.

She walked him down the hall, still supporting some of his weight on her shoulders. He stumbled beside her, trying to keep up. They got to his room, standing out side of the door.

"Can you walk the last bit yourself?" Annie asked.

"Yeah... thank you." He pulled his arm to him and leaned up against the door.

"It's a shame you missed the petition," she said.

"Nah," he smiled. "I don't really care about sports anyway..."

"Well, you should probably get to bed."

"Yeah, right."

"Good night." Annie turned to leave and walked towards her own room.

"Annie!" Bertholdt cried out. "I- uh I..." He gulped his spit and released a low sigh. "Never mind... good night."

Her face turned to a confused expression, but she shook it off and walked in.

Bertholdt hid his face in his hands. _Dammit_ , he thought. _Why couldn't I just ask her out? Tell her how I feel? Anything_. He opened his door, stumbled in and flopped down on his bed.

 _I'll do it. Some day. When the time is right_. Feeling defeated he just went to sleep fully clothed and without his blanket.


End file.
